


two dogs are better than one

by yuicia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Dogs, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), take it whichever way you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuicia/pseuds/yuicia
Summary: Connor brings home a dog. Hank can't find it in himself to say no.





	two dogs are better than one

"The hell is that, Connor?"

Connor stood on Hank's front porch, fidgiting slightly with his hands behind his back. Next to him sat a large, lithe German Shepherd, obediently still and calm.

"She's a dog, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I see that, kid," Hank glanced down at said dog. She cocked her head to the side, "but what are _you_ doing with her?"

"Well-" Connor started but was interupted by an excited Sumo pushing past his owner's legs to inspect the new visitor.

The German Shepherd stood a little taller on her haunches, a bit sceptic of the gentle, drooling giant. Sumo sniffed her chest with a huff and she backed up, raised on all fours. The two slowly started around each other in little circles, gauging one another. Connor smiled a little and patted her on the head.

"Fluer was recently injured on duty," Connor crouched and rubbed down her flank, careful of the shaved area with a line of stiches near her rear left leg, "Officer Mason said she would make a full recovery, but the decision was made to retire her from the force."

Hank watched Connor as he soothed the canine, using his other hand to pet Sumo when he nudged him with his snout. His stupid lug of a dog whined and pushed his head into Connor's side causing him to lose balance and fall on his ass. Hank grinned as he watched the android between the two dogs.

"Still doesn't answer the question as to why she's with you."

Connor glanced up at him, LED flickering yellow for a couple seconds before looking back to Fluer. He scratched behind her ears and nodded and she took her cue to prance down the porch stairs. She started her thorough search of the front yard, a lumbering Sumo following her every move.

"I heard Officer Mason talking to the Captain today about adopting her out," Connor stood as he explained, watching Fluer urinate in the middle of the yard, kicking up some grass and loose sod in Sumo's face when he went to sniff the offended patch of earth, "He wants to keep her, but his wife is having a child in a few months and told him they can not have a baby and a dog."

"Sounds like a bitch," Hank snorted, crossing his arms, "she does know this dog has been in training since it opened its eyes, right?"

"Apparently it was not up for disscussion," Connor said, "Officer Mason seemed very upset, so I offered to... well..."

Hank watched Connor watch the dogs, his fingers twitched against the hem of his jacket and he looked... Nervous?

"I apologize for not asking first Lieutenant, as I am aware this is your house, but I saw her and knew I had to take her."

Hank blinked, then frowned. Surely Mason could have found a family for the dog. A family with a couple brats to play with and love her in her retirement. Not...whatever they had going on here.

"Connor, you can't just-" Hank sighed and reached to rub the back of his neck.

" _Please_ , Hank?" Connor asked, almost pleading with those stupid puppy eyes.

Well, shit. Hank sighed again and shook his head.

"Do you even know how to take care of a dog? Sumo's easy because he's a fatass and doesn't want for anything. But this, Connor? She's-" Hank glanced at the dogs just as Sumo made to mount the poor girl's backside. He rushed down the stairs, his voice raised and stern, "Sumo! OFF!"

He grabbed his dog's collar, giving it a tight yank. Fucking old horny bastard...

Fluer came to rest in front of them, staring at him. Hank stared back. Her mouth fell open in a happy grin, tongue rolling out as she tilted her head to the side. He laughed, the similarities between her and he apparent new owner amusing. He let go of Sumo's collar and tapped the back of his hand to the dog's shoulder a few times to shoo him off. Hank knelt in front of Fluer and took her head in his hands to scratch behind her ears. Her tailed thumped softly on the ground and she gave him a tentative lick on his cheek.

Hank gave her a sideways grin, ruffling more of her fur as Connor walked up to them, placating a jealous Sumo.

"You're paying for her food," Hank said, looking up at the android, "and her vet bills."

Connor cocked his head, just like his dog had done a moment before. Hank smirked and shook his head, giving Fluer another pat before standing, hands pushing on his thighs to get out of the uncomortable squat he was in.

"I'm saying we can keep her, dumbass."

"Really?" Connor breathed, his eyes lighting up. Hank softened at the display of emotion, each new little human thing this android did sure was getting to him. Connor continued, "Are you sure? I know it was quite impulsive of me but I wanted-"

Hank cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, "Connor, shut up. She's staying."

The smile Connor gave him could have melt the rest of the damn ice at both poles and Hank wouldn't have minded throwing the damn earth to shit if it meant seeing the kid so happy. Hank smiled back.

"Thank you, Hank."

"Yeah, don't thank me yet. You're picking up both their shit for at least a month for this."

**Author's Note:**

> I passed a k9 unit van driving to work the other day and decided Connor needed a german shepard. Yep. Also, some in-laws of mine are retired police and have a retired k9 pup. She's so old, but so cute and smart.
> 
> I wrote this while on an eight hour car ride so, not the best, but I couldn't get it out of my head so... here ya go.


End file.
